fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wesołych Świąt!
Rodzina Johnsonów zaprasza rodzinę Flynn-Fletcher na Wigilię. Zuzia, jak zwykle będzie chciała upokorzyć Fretkę przed Jeremiaszem, a Fineasz i Ferb chcą całą Wigilię spędzić z Pepe i przez to on nie może iść na misję. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ma zamiar zepsuć uroczystą Wigilię w Ratuszu, którą organizuje jego brat Roger. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Pudel Zuzi *Zuzia Johnson *Jeremiasz Johnson *Pan Johnson *Pani Johnson *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Heinz Dundersztyc *Roger Dundersztyc *Ludzie na Wigilii w Ratuszu *Agenci FBI (wyobraźnia Fretki) Odcinek (Fretka w swoim pokoju czyta sobie czasopismo i słyszy głos mamy) Linda: Fretka, zbieraj się już! Musimy już iść! Fretka: Dobrze, mamo! Już idę! (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher zaczyna się ubierać) Fineasz: To super, że rodzice Jeremiasza zaprosili nas na Wigilię. Fretka: Tak, tym razem to oni nas zapraszają i teraz nikt mnie już nie upokorzy. (Retrospekcje Fretki z odcinka "Skaczmy") (Fretka stara się dolecieć do drzwi trzymając się węża ogrodowego, Fretki noga unosi się do góry, Fretka unosi się do góry, jednak łapie się krawędzi stołu, Zuzia dźga Fretkę widelcami w ręce, by puściła się stołu, Fretka łapie talerz w zęby, zaczepiając nogami o twarz pani Johnson) (Koniec retrospekcji) Fretka: No nie! Przecież na tej Wigilii będzie Zuzia! Mamo, musimy naprawdę iść? Nie możemy tutaj urządzić Wigilii? Linda: Przecież sami nas zaprosili. A co im niby powiemy, że dlaczego nie przyszliśmy? Fretka: Że na przykład... przyszli po nas agenci FBI i dlatego nie przyszliśmy. (Nagle wszystkie światła w domu gasną i przez drzwi oraz okna wchodzą agenci FBI) Fretka: Ej, co się dzieje?! (Agenci FBI trzymają rodzinę Flynn-Fletcher) Agent FBI: Jestem agentem specjalnym FBI. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że trzymają państwo ładunki wybuchowe. Linda: Fretka, to się nie może udać. (Okazuje się, że to była wyobraźnia Fretki) Fretka: Jak nie może? Przecież to by się mogło wydarzyć. (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher wychodzi z mieszkania) (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się zima, zbliżają się Święta Ferie świąteczne i Nowy Rok za pasem Czasu tyko dwa tygodnie jest Lecz ten czas można naprawdę dobrze spędzić... Na przykład: Ulepić bałwana, by z niego zjeżdżać Zbudować dla Mikołaja salon piękności Uratować Święta, śpiewać kolędy Lub pakować prezenty Puszczać fajerwerki w Nowy Rok By o starym pamiętać Zbudować lodowy pałac I śniegiem rzucać się Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! Chodź z nami by to wszystko z nimi zrobić! Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w ferie świąteczne! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Wesołych Świąt! (W domu rodziny Johnson. Ktoś dzwoni na dzwonek) Pani Johnson: Jeremiasz, czy mógłbyś otworzyć drzwi? Mam zajęte ręce roboty. Jeremiasz: Dobrze, mamo! (Jeremiasz otwiera drzwi, a tam widzi rodzinę Flynn-Fletcher) Jeremiasz: Mamo, przyszła rodzina Flynn-Fletcher! Pani Johnson: Nareszcie! Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry państwu. Cześć, Fretka! Fretka: Cześć. (Przytulają się) (W pokoju Zuzi) Zuzia: Słyszę, że Fretka przyszła. Dziś jest Wigilia i powinnam być dla niej miła, ale... nie. Będzie miała najgorszą Wigilię w swoim życiu. (Zuzia przychodzi do Fretki) Zuzia: Cześć, Fletka! Fretka: Cześć, straszydło! (Zuzia wystawia jej dłoń na przywitanie) Fretka: Co? Zuzia: Przywitaj się ze mną. Fretka: Wolę nie. Założę się, że masz tam jakiś guzik, który prąduje. Zuzia: Ja? Nie. W ogóle, gdzie bym to kupiła? Fretka: No nie wiem. Na przykład w Internecie. Zuzia: Tooo... daj mi dłoń na przywitanie. Fretka: Nie. Zuzia: Ploszę! Fretka: Nie. Zuzia: Plooooooooooooooooo.... Fretka: Nie. Zuzia: ...oooooooooooooo..... Fretka: Nie. Zuzia: .....ooooooooooo..... Fretka: Ech, no dobra! (Fretka waha się dać jej dłoń, ale jednak jej daje i od razu wypuszcza) Fretka: Aaaa! O, jednak nic się stało. (Fretka odchodzi) Zuzia: Etap I zakończony - "Bycie miły dla drugiej osoby". Czas na etap II - "Bycie coraz bardziej miły, by drugiej osobie to przeszkadzało". (W kuchni) Pani Johnson: Fretko, czy mogłabyś położyć to ciasto na okno? Fretka: Dobrze, proszę pani. (Fretka bierze ciasto. Zuzia do niej podchodzi) Zuzia: Może lepiej ci pomogę. (Zuzia bierze jej ciasto i "przez przypadek" potyka się i wyrzuca ciasto na Fretkę) Zuzia: Oj, przepraszam. Fretka: Aaaaa! Ale to gorące. Moja twarz się wypala! Zuzia: Czas na etap III, który będzie trwał cały czas - "Upokorzyć ją przy każdej możliwej sytuacji". (Pepe siedzi sobie przy kominku aż nagle dostaje sygnał na nadgarstkowym komunikatorze. Zamierza już iść na misję, lecz Fineasz go zatrzymuje) Fineasz: Pepe, a ty gdzie się wybierasz? Dziś jest Wigilia i chcę z Ferbem spędzić z tobą całą Wigilię. (Bierze go na ręce) (W kryjówce Pepe) Monogram: Agencie P! Hej, Carl wysłałeś mu sygnał? Carl: Tak, lecz nie odbiera. Monogram: Pewnie ma tę misję w nosie, więc ja idę do domu na Wigilię. Carl: Ja też mogę iść? Monogram: Nie, ty zostań jakby na przykład przyszedł. (W domu Johnsonów) Fineasz: Jakby z tobą spędzić dzień... Może ulepimy bałwana? Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: Widzę, że się zgadzasz, więc chodź! (W łazience) Fretka: Dobrze, że szybko umyłam twarz zimną wodą. (Fretka wychodzi z łazienki. Jeremiasz do niej podchodzi) Jeremiasz: Nic ci się nie stało? Fretka: Nie, już nie. Dobrze, że szybko poszłam do łazienki. (Jeremiasz i Fetka stoją pod jemiołą) Fretka: Jeremiasz, patrz to jemioła. Jeremiasz: Skoro nie jesteś facetem to znaczy, że mogę... (Jeremiasz i Fretka chcą się pocałować, lecz Zuzia zauważa, że Fretka stoi na dywaniku, więc go ciągnie, a Fretka się przewraca i całuje Jeremiaszowi buty. Zuzia wchodzi na plecy Fretki i szykuje policzek. Jeremiasz całuje Zuzię w policzek. Dziewczynka odchodzi) Jeremiasz: Fretka, wiem, że mam ładne buty, ale nie musisz ich całować. (Fretka orientuje się, że całuje buty chłopaka i natychmiast wstaje) Fretka: Eee...co? Ja? Skąd! Ja ci ich nie całowałam tylko... szukałam... bo... 5zł mi wypadło podczas... naszego całowania. (Fretka podnosi z podłogi 5zł) Widzisz? 5zł odnalezione. (Zuzia przychodzi i zabiera Fretce monetę) Zuzia: Dzięki, że znalazłaś. Pewnie mi wypadło. (Przed domem. Fineasz i Ferb lepią bałwana, a w środku jego Pepe. Dziobak chce iść) Fineasz: Pepe, nie wierć się. (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak powinien już tutaj być. A może ma przerwę świąteczną i nie przyjdzie? Możliwe. Skoro go nie ma to będę mógł rozpocząć mój plan! Mój plan to zepsuć uroczystą Wigilię w Ratuszu, którą organizuje Roger. A tak po za tym, jeśli ktoś czyta ten odcinek to życzę tej osobie Smutnych Wesołych Świąt! (W domu Johnsonów. W pokoju Zuzi) Zuzia: Jakby tu jeszcze upokorzyć Fretkę? Hmmm... Nie mam pomysłu. Nie mam weny do tego odcinka. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Teraz tylko pytanie: "jak zniszczyć tą Wigilię?". Już wiem! Wejdę tam i coś zrobię! (W domu Johnsonów) Linda: Chłopcy, zapraszam do środka! Fineasz: Dobrze, mamo! (W Ratuszu) Roger: Zanim zaczniemy się obżerać, jak bestie to najpierw... (Przychodzi Dundersztyc i biega na stół. Zaczyna tańczyć) Dundersztyc: Cztery Osiemnastki, tylko w moim samochodzie To jest teraz trendy to jest teraz w modzie, Cztery Osiemnastki, tylko w mojej furze. Lubią być na dole, kiedy ja na górze! Cztery razy po dwa razy, osiem razy raz po raz O północy ze dwa razy i nad ranem jeszcze raz. Hej, hej, kup se klej! Oraj pole na trakore, hej, hop, siaba daba Hop siup, hop siup, cztery baby, łosiem... Roger: Bracie, stop! Mężczyzna: To twój brat? Roger: Nie, tylko tak go nazwałem. Czy mógłbyś mi nieznany kolesie, którego widzę pierwszy raz przestać psuć uroczystą Wigilię? Dundersztyc: Hej, co to ma być?! (W domu Johnsonów) Pani Johnson: Może zanim zjemy to może złóżmy sobie życzenia. (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher i Johnson składają sobie życzenia) Fretka: Zuzia, wiem, że się nie lubimy, ale i tak życzę ci dużo zdrowia, szczęścia i żebyś zmieniła wreszcie płeć. Zuzia: Co?! Fretka: Znaczy... zmieniła w sobie tą złą naturę. Zuzia: Dzięki. A ja życzę ci, żebyś nadal była wysoką i rudą dziewicą bez chłopaka i bez pieniędzy. Fretka: Dziękuję. Zuzia: (w myślach) Serio dziękujesz za takie życzenia? Fretka: Zaraz! Że jak?! Życzysz mi, żebym nadal była wysoka i miała piękne rude włosy? Zuzia: Eee... tak. (w myślach) Serio, nie kapnęłaś się, że chcę, żebyś była wysoką i rudą dziewicą bez niczego? Dobra, pozostawię to bez komentarza. (W Ratuszu, przed drzwiami którymi jest Wigilia) Roger: Heinz, czy mógłbyś mi nie psuć uroczystej Wigilii dla wszystkich?! Dundersztyc: Nie, bo jestem zły i ci ją zniszczę. Roger: Pewnie nie masz gdzie spędzić Wigilii? Dundersztyc: No w sumie tak. Roger: Posłuchaj, zapomnijmy o tej akcji co była przed chwilą, a ja zaproszę cię na tę Wigilię. Zgoda? Dundersztyc: No, dobra. (Piosenka Wesołych Świąt!) (W czasie piosenki wszyscy w czasie Wigilii jedzą i rozmawiają) Święta to czas radości i miłości Święta to czas przyjaźni i zgodności Święta to czas przyjemności O, tak! Więc: niech święta będą wesołe niech święta będą wesołe niech święta będą wesołe I Nowy Rok też Święta to wspaniały czas, By je spędzić z rodziną Na uroczystej wieczerzy I coś zjeść Więc: te święta są dziobakowe te święta są dziobakowe te święta są dziobakowe I dziobakowy rok też Uroczystą piosenkę należy zakończyć I zaśpiewać wesołych świąt Tym, co czytają ten odcinek (Wesołych Świąt!) (Koniec piosenki) (Napisy końcowe) (Widzimy dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher, kamera przesuwa się niżej i widzimy kryjówkę Pepe, potem kamera przesuwa się jeszcze niżej i widzimy jakąś dużą kapsułę, a w środku kapsuły zaczyna się świecić czerwone światełko ze dźwiękiem "PIP PIP PIP".) KONIEC Piosenki *Wesołych Świąt! Inne informacje *Odcinek jest z okazji Bożego Narodzenia. *Pomysł fabuły odcinka miała Sara124.